Cantadas & Cortadas
by AnnyFlash
Summary: Cantadas e Cortadas Prólogo: A galera do mundo de Harry Potter vai dar umas aulinhas de cantadas, foras e vingança para vocês leitores.Leiam e aproveitem!


Cantadas e Cortadas

Prólogo:

A galera do mundo de Harry Potter vai dar umas aulinhas de cantadas, foras e vingança para vocês leitores.Leiam e aproveitem!!!

Capítulo único.

Historia de humor.

Sem fins lucrativos.

E como sempre os personagens são de J.K.

Idéia tirada do site: as frases são de lá algumas foram alteradas para se encaixar melhor.

Boa Leitura!!!

**Cantadas:**

_Fred para Angelina_- Vamos tomar alguma coisa juntos? Que tal um banho?

_Jorge para Alisa_ :- Se eu dissesse que você tem um corpo lindo, você o apertaria junto ao meu?

_Lucius para Snape_ :- Oi, como você quer ser acordado de manhã? Quer que eu te mande uma coruja ou te cutuque?

_Harry para Cho :_- Sabe o que ficaria bem em você? Eu.

_Olho-Tonto Moody para ProfªSprout :_- Depois que eu te vi não vejo mais ninguém. Será que estou ficando cego?

_Tiago para Lily :_- Hey, sua boca é sempre molhadinha assim ou ela ta me pedindo um beijo? (/Tapa/)

_Sirius para alguma moça bonita_ :-Você gosta de música? Gosta de carinho? (Ela responde sim /também quem diz que não para um gato desses?/)  
- Então vamos pra a sala precisa?

_Vicent C. para Gregory G_. :- Qual o seu endereço? Preciso enviar uma coruja pra sua mãe e agradecê-la.

_Vitor para Hermione_ :- Vamos pra minha casa fazer as coisas que eu já falei pra todo mundo que a gente faz?

_Gui para Fleur_ :- Essa sua roupa ficaria ótima toda amassada no chão do meu quarto amanhã de manhã.

_Filch para I.Pince_ :- Seu beijo engorda. Depois que te beijei minha calça ficou mais apertada.

_Lupin para Tonks_ :- Sexo mata... quer morrer feliz?

_Draco para Pansy_ :- Todas essas curvas, e eu sem freio nenhum...

Rony para Hermione :- Eu quero derreter na tua boca, não na tua mão.

_Dino para Gina_ :- Não te doem as pernas de fugir dos meus sonhos todas as noites?

_Alvo para Minerva :_- Deve haver algum arco-íris por aqui, você é justamente o tesouro que eu procurava. (Minerva fica vermelha /CLARO!!!/)

_Neville para Luna_ :- Eu tenho saudade do meu ursinho. Quer dormir comigo?

**Cortadas:**

Snape : Oi, o cachorrinho tem telefone?  
Alguma moça: Tem, por que? Sua mãe ta no cio?

Tiago: Este lugar está vago?  
Lily: Está, e esse aqui que eu estou vai ficar se você sentar aí.

Lucius: Então, o que você faz da vida?  
Voldemort: Sou travesti.

Lockart: Será que eu já não te vi em algum lugar?  
Enfermeira: Claro! Foi lá no St.Mungos... não se lembra?

Harry: A gente já não se encontrou em algum lugar antes?  
Cho: Já, e é exatamente por isso que eu não vou mais lá.

Sirius: A gente vai pra a sua casa ou a minha?  
Mais uma moça bonita: Os dois, você vai pra sua casa e eu vou pra minha.

Igor Karkaroff: Eu queria te escrever. Qual é o seu endereço?  
Minerva: Está na lista.   
Igor K.: Mas eu nem sei o seu nome!  
Minerva: Também está na lista.

Draco: Ora, vamos parar com isso, nós dois estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo.   
Pansy: É, pra pegar mulher...

Blaise: Eu quero me dar por completo pra você.  
Parvati: Desculpe, mas eu não aceito esmola.

Zambini: Se eu pudesse ter ver nua, morreria feliz.   
Padma: Se eu pudesse te ver nu, eu morreria de rir!

Olho-Tonto: Está procurando companhia?  
ProfªSprout: Estou, mas com você aqui por perto vai ser difícil encontrar.

Draco: Como eu queria ser esse sorvete!  
Gina: Além de ser fresco, quer ter o pau enfiado no rabo também?

Vitor: Se beleza desse cadeia você pegaria prisão perpétua.  
Hermione: Se feiúra fosse crime, você pegaria pena de morte.

Rony: Gata, você é linda demais, só tem um problema: a sua boca ta muito longe da minha!   
Hermione: Questão de higiene.

Duda: Qual o caminho mais rápido pra chegar no seu coração?  
Qualquer mulher: Cirurgia plástica, lavagem cerebral e uns 3 meses de malhação.

Lupin: Se tivesse uma mãe como você mamaria até os 30 anos.  
Tonks: Se eu tivesse um filho como você mandava pro circo!

Gui: Nossa não sabia que boneca andava!  
Fleur: E eu não sabia que marreco falava!

**A vingança:**

Harry: Oi, gatinha, sabia que você caiu do céu?  
Cho: Obrigada...  
Harry: É, pena que caiu de cara!

Lucius: Sabia que você é uma pessoa especial?  
Voldemort: Obrigada...  
Lucius: De que planeta você é?

Voldemort Crucius.

Sirius: A minha vontade é de te levar para um cantinho escuro,   
onde ninguém nos veja, e te cobrir...  
A 2 moça bonita: De beijos?  
Sirius: Não, de porrada!

Lupin: Aí, gata, sabe qual a diferença entre você e o ET?  
Petúnia: Não!  
Lupin: É que o ET vieram buscar!

Snape: Por acaso você foi ao salão de beleza?  
Belatrix: Fui, dá para perceber?  
Snape: Dá... para perceber que estava fechado!

Draco: Aí, gata, já te disseram que você está linda?  
Gina: Já... por quê?  
Draco: Pô, neguinho mente pra caramba, hein?!

**Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bjão espero q tenham gostado... e dado pra da umas risadas**

**XD**


End file.
